guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Party Animal
Good thing I saved this stuff. New title ftw. Cress Arvein(Talk) 20:16, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :Lol, this is awesome. Another cash title --- -- (s)talkpage 20:17, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ::I gave most away in guild events RT | Talk 20:18, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Does it affect 1 character or entire account? Bored 20:26, 6 February 2008 (UTC) I can't figure out how to make the notes section at the bottom right like on sweet tooth. If someone can do that, that would be groovy Guardian of Elona 20:32, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ::Done! Basic one added at least RTSFirebat 21:35, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Froggie said to save your party items for now as there is more to the party animal title than has currently been disclosed! Whether this implies that double points or bonus points are awarded during certain times or events or during certain activities or in specific locations or a party animal weekend is planned is not yet known. There is some speculation that being drunk and using party favors while dancing naked during festival days near the festival boss during firework displays on certain blue Sunday's Provide Quadruple bonus points to both Drunk and Party Animal has also not yet been tested. Yes I know that life isn't fair, But I would like my Fantasy worlds to at least CONSIDER the Idea! 15:42, 9 February 2008 (UTC)~Rud :Nice, time to clear that mule...--81.103.41.86 00:11, 7 February 2008 (UTC) Everlasting tonic? How does this work with Infinite Beetlejuice Tonic? :IDK, Research needed, anyone want to give me one so I can test RT | Talk 21:09, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ::Seeing as Infinite Beetlejuice Tonic is a different item from a regular Beetlejuice Tonic I'm guessing it wouldn't affect it, also, it would be cheating if you ask me -Meridan 21:17, 6 February 2008 (UTC) I think the everlasting tonic will work with it. I don't think it will be "cheating" either, someone either earned that tonic or got very lucky with chest. Bobsicle 06:19, 7 February 2008 (UTC)of Elona|Guardian of Elona]] 21:32, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :Not cheating? They could get a infinite number of points to this title by simply clicking a button over and over.--Alari 21:36, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ::Furthermore, entire guilds could all get the max title if they got one and passed it around. Definitely cheating. 00:29, 7 February 2008 (UTC) Although infinite, if its like normal tonics, you got to change districts or go "outside" to take off effects. Do you really want to run in and out of outpost 10,000 times? - Kerpall 18:58, 6 February 2008 :Everlastings don't and never have given points toward party animal. That's that. (Talk • ) 03:08, 7 February 2008 (UTC) ::After years and years of testing? ::Good enough for me. 03:12, 7 February 2008 (UTC) Slightly Annoyed I used all my stuff a few weeks ago in a guildies bithday party, shame it aint backwards compatible--[[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|'dyl']] 22:03, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :Arghh, I popped 100+ sparklers, just 2 days ago! 193.91.164.176 22:31, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :: Mwhahahahaha!!! I knew there was a reason I saved all the stuff from festivals! Win! -- Tasiden 23:53, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :::Indeed, as a self-confessed "pack rat", I too still have stacks of these items from festivals-past, yay me! :D Hmmm, since this is the Chinese Year of the Rat, I wonder if there's something in that? As this title does benefit us pack-rats / item horders? ;) --Wolfie (talk| ) 00:37, 7 February 2008 (UTC) ::::S'okay, I lit off 750 snoman summoners the night before the title was pushed live. 69.112.29.153 16:50, 10 February 2008 (UTC) But... What does it do? =/ Mightywayne 01:46, 7 February 2008 (UTC) :Gives you a good reason to clear all those stupid goodies off your mules? --Shadowcrest 01:48, 7 February 2008 (UTC) ::Most likely will be similar to the Sweet Tooth title, gives boost to Favor of the Gods when maxed (this is currently untested), adds to your KoaBD (maxed titles) title, but otherwise just there for showing off. --Wolfie (talk| ) 01:54, 7 February 2008 (UTC) :::It counts in HoM. That's enough, isn't it? --Gimmethegepgun 01:59, 7 February 2008 (UTC) ::::That remains to be seen (if it's enough). I guess we'll see when GW2 comes out, until then, it's just speculation. --Blackdog 06:37, 9 February 2008 (UTC) :::::What does any other title do for you? Hero title is good for nothing more then childish bragging, Drunkard, what exactly is drunkard good for, sweet tooth, ect. Just the fact that its a two rank title that can be bought is enough of a purpose.--Alari 06:52, 9 February 2008 (UTC) I maxed this title in Kamadan, but i never saw the message that i maxed the title. Perhaps favor support not added yet? :It probably doesn't add to the favor, like many titles, which would be a nice thing to add to the article, can anyone else verify this? -Meridan 20:20, 14 February 2008 (UTC) ::It should be adding to favor... The only titles that don't add to favor are titles that increase other titles (with exception of the KoaBD title track.) and the reputation titles for EotN. Party Animal, being almost a mirror of Drunkard and Sweet tooth, should be adding to favor. As to why it didn't display, I have no idea. (Talk • ) 20:42, 14 February 2008 (UTC) :::Oh wow, I just checked and I never knew almost all titles worked towards the favor, guess they oversaw it, perhaps it'll be implemented in a future build -Meridan 16:13, 15 February 2008 (UTC) HoM Statue Anyone get it yet by hoarding poppers and stuff? --[[User:mrguildboi|'mrguildboi (:']] 02:58, 7 February 2008 (UTC) : TADA! --Bobsicle 06:19, 7 February 2008 (UTC) :Cool! King Neoterikos 22:11, 9 February 2008 (UTC) max title proof anyone got the max title yet? :p i wanna see proof >_<Gummi Bear Assassin 08:58, 7 February 2008 (UTC) :Not my character (I wish!) - but here is proof: http://img81.imageshack.us/img81/3349/1111111113ss4.jpg RTSFirebat 07:16, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :: -{[ [[User:Pulpulpullie|'PUL']] ]}- 14:24, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Character or Account? Header says it all --Gimmethegepgun 04:32, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :Maybe you should check the TITLES article next time - its account based only RTSFirebat 06:01, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::Uh, no it isn't. It's character based. 220.238.226.64 06:09, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :::oops :D It was first thing in the morning (5.30am) - I did mean Character :) RTSFirebat 07:14, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, MAYBE it should say it on here? --Gimmethegepgun 19:54, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Done and done :) RTSFirebat 20:15, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Bug with using items in explorable areas Addendum to the bug note about using items in an explorable area: I used a Sparkler to start the title track in a town (giving me 1 point), then went to do the Big Bang. After finishing the quest I still only had 1 point. Not really sure what causes the game to start recording Party Animal points in explorables at this point. 24.151.142.172 17:21, 9 February 2008 (UTC) :It's with the quest itself. Not with the title ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 17:22, 9 February 2008 (UTC) ::I confirm. I used a tonic in an explorable area and it added the first 2 points of the title track. :) neo_lmx 13:15, 10 February 2008 (GMT+1) I can confirm that as well. For those who used items in an explorable area and did not get the title track started, please post where you were and what quests you had active at the time. The track WILL start in explorable areas, so if it's not starting for you, something more is going on... --68.187.144.197 08:38, 11 February 2008 (UTC) 100k? Most ppl buy the 1 point items for 100g, assuming I'm using my calculator correctly (got accepted into a prestige math and science academy and still suck at math xD good thing i scored highest possible on science test thingies) it would cost them 100k to reach rank 1? Lost-Blue 19:35, 9 February 2008 (UTC) :Yup and 1mln for max rank, but remember prize will rise because event stuff is limited ;/ ::There's also the fact you can farm 100's of them things now. Just wait and see what happens with the prices I suppose --- -- (s)talkpage 22:26, 9 February 2008 (UTC) :::A lot of people are paying 150-200 each, so... Tycn 12:24, 10 February 2008 (UTC) ::::The other two similar titles cost 200g per point when you buy stuff from merchants. I expect the same will happen here. ::::: Can you even buy any items for this title from merchants? The only reliable source for these items once the event ends looks to be Snowmen. -Ezekiel 15:58, 10 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::not from a merchant, but Secret Lair of the Snowmen provides a few itmes that you can use, I think... snowman summoner and yuletide tonics... --Timeoffire45 17:40, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Bug(?) with tonics I tested this with wintersday tonics, but it appears that if you try to use a tonic, them use another one right afterward. you will not get the points... can anyone else confirm? --Timeoffire45 17:39, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :I just tested it a few dozen times : if you use a tonic and want to use another one right afterward, then there are two possibilities : either you do it fast enough and you get the points, or you don't do it fast enough and you just can't use the second tonic. Anyway, you can't use more that two tonics before you need to rezone (or wait 50 minutes, if you don't want to rezone), and you need to be fast if you want to use more than one at once. 90.37.176.140 20:12, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Fireworks Master I'm sure someone has checked, but there's no note on the page. Does buying fireworks from the Fireworks Master (at various Kurzick/Luxon towns) contribute to this title? SarielV 18:23, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :My guess would be no, but I'm thinking that it ought to count. 09:02, 11 February 2008 (UTC) : its not......its for FESTIVAL ITEMS ONLY! Timir222 13:15, 13 Februrary 2008 (UTC) Soul of the party I just rv a vandal that added a third tier, but I wasn't quite sure if it was vandalism, can anyone confirm that life of the party is the max level?-- Giga†ħŕášħ 18:50, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :That would mean someone has already achieved r2, which would be rather quick for such a new title. While I agree this is something I think we'll be forgiven for for breaking GW:AGF, since its a very new page with probably very many views, we should keep an eye out for it. --Shadowcrest 18:52, 10 February 2008 (UTC) ::Somewhere farther up on the page someone linked a picture of some Asian guy that had rank 2 already, so obviously SOME people managed to get there already --Gimmethegepgun 18:54, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :::Wow. that's for too no-life-ish for me. --Shadowcrest 18:55, 10 February 2008 (UTC) ::::No, I asked that guy and he said r2 was max. --Shadowcrest 18:57, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :::: I've been asked to post proof of r2 being maxed so here u are... http://img145.imageshack.us/img145/35/11fu4.jpg. As for the no life comment, i bought multiple stacks of these months ago anticipating such a title, then took me 90 minutes of clicking on the stack to max this track. if this is what people call no life then we may have some serious difference of hopinion :D Menzies 19:04, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :::::My finger would fall off. --Shadowcrest 19:05, 10 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::haha ye pretty much, but i was in a hurry Menzies 19:07, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::Lol ^^ :::::::GJ getting the title though, and thanks for the proof. --Shadowcrest 19:09, 10 February 2008 (UTC) retroactive why isnt this title retroactive?! 10000 party things later they make a title :No titles have been activated retoactively as far as I can remember. Pretty bad for the people who used it all because it was wasting space though :S Lord of all tyria 21:50, 10 February 2008 (UTC) ::::If we had the admin grind through the entire backlog of game events (not holidays, but attacks, movement, spellcasting, etc.) just to find out how many times a character had used a snowman summoner in the past, they'd probably have to shut down the game for weeks. this assumes that they keep such data for long periods of time, which is highly unlikely given that there are millions of characters to track. Were this a gamebreaking issue like duping, that would be one thing, but this is only an inconvenience to any players that held on to that stuff. SarielV 02:38, 11 February 2008 (UTC) ::Unfortunately, survivor was D: -Meridan 18:34, 12 February 2008 (UTC) Fire Works at merchant So, now that theres a title for this stuff, anyone here think that fireworks should become avalible to Canthan Merchants, like the Red Bean Cake? I think so.--71.31.116.66 22:01, 10 February 2008 (UTC) forgot to sign in ^^--Patch 22:03, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :Good call. If you don't want to wait, it's possible to get Snowman Summoners from GW:EN. SarielV 02:39, 11 February 2008 (UTC) ::And all other Wintersday stuff from Chest of Wintersday Past from Secret Lair of The Snowmen - dungeon. - Jope16 17:07, 12 February 2008 (UTC) there was a crafter outside shing jea all festive, i managed to craft my way to r1 in a day, hoping to see the guy next time to max out, just horde the materials required til then. Crates of Fireworks I think these have to give more points than 3. These aren't so easy to get. Like even 5 points would be better. - Jope16 17:08, 12 February 2008 (UTC) partyboy I feel like artying, yeah, I feel like partying right now! *takes off clothes* 17:53, 20 February 2008 (UTC) cavalon+kurzick fireworks display when u buy the 5k fireworks, or any for that matter, does it contribute to the title? :No. 216.151.156.20 04:33, 16 March 2008 (UTC) Gaile's comment Today (3/30/08) Gaile was on and again confirmed that everyone should "hold on to party points". I personally asked if she indeed hint at some future addition to that title and that was her response.